Tamed by an Angel
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: Draco's world is turned upside down in more ways than one but Hermione is one of the reasons why. With a little bribery & some black mail Hermione will have his heart & revenge. WARNING THIS STORY HAS HBP SPOILERS! [[DM&HG]]


Tamed by an Angel

The first of the Angel series

Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter series…at all.

WARNING WILL HAVE HBP SPOILERS!!!!!!

* * *

Prologue:

_Our amazing adventure between the two enemies before the beginning of their seventh and final year_.

Draco, after Snape killed Dumbledore for him, ran off with Snape to a place he's never seen before. He thought it was a secret hide out of Voldemort, but how wrong he turned out to be.

"Draco, the Dark Lord was forcing you to join his ranks, is that true?" Snape said as soon as they came into the house that once was invisible only moments before.

Thinking this was a test, Draco shut his brain off from any connection between the two and lied, "No professor, I am fully loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Rethink your answer Mister Malfoy," Snape said.

In Draco's mind he heard, _"You are safe in this house from the Dark Lord, he can not hear your answer."_

Draco was shocked by what he heard. Wasn't Snape a loyal Death Eater?

"The Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother if I didn't do as he said," Draco told him slowly.

At this Snape smiled a true smile and slowly he saw bodies forming from mid air.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Moody said in a grumpy tone.

Later Draco was informed that joining the Order would keep him and his mother safe from Voldemort's harm. He was also told how when Snape killed Dumbledore, the old man told Snape to do it so Draco wouldn't have to. Draco just couldn't believe the old crackpot wanted to keep Draco innocent.

Draco spent the summer at the house with his mother. He asked to keep his joining the Order a secret, and in order for that protection, the Order asked him and his mother to be spies for them with Snape. What else could they do but agree? He was trained in Occlumency and was taught higher spells than any of his classmates have, because he was seventeen and granted the right to use magic outside of school.

More than anything, he was taught that muggleborns really weren't below him like he was educated to believe. That in reality the pureblood race was slowly becoming extinct and was beginning to use the source of incest to keep the bloodline pure.  
Draco was taught that most great wizards that he grew up admiring weren't all purebloods.

And the one that most hit him to the core, the man he was so afraid of, the man that was so against anyone pure of blood, he himself was only half blood. After the whole summer was up, Draco and his mother were almost fully convinced, they agreed to help and wanted to learn more about the way muggles survived without magic, but Draco had to go to school for his final year.

He was surprised that during the whole summer he hadn't seen the Golden Trio. I mean he heard a bunch of stories from everyone in the Order, about them, but never saw the three. It's not like he cared at all, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were told he was on their side.

"Maybe it's for the best they don't," Draco said out loud as he sat in the Head compartments, he was told by McGonagall herself that he made Head Boy, Dumbledore's wishes.

He couldn't believe he made Head Boy, and by the looks on Hermione Granger's face, neither could she.

Hermione walked into the compartment, and at that moment she wished she could have been anywhere but there. She knew he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and that Snape did it because Dumbledore used Occlumency to tell Snape to do it. She also knew that according to Snape, Malfoy wasn't a bad guy but she didn't care what they said, to her she still found him sketchy.

_'Just because he's Head Boy doesn't mean I'm going to start respecting him.'_ Hermione thought. Yet she was surprised when he began to talk to her.

"Look, I know you hate me, I dislike you," He told her.

'Wait did he say _dislike_?' Hermione asked herself.

"But we're both the Heads' and need to get some what along so we don't tear the school apart. We need rules for ourselves." Draco said in a superior tone.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, was this actually _Draco Malfoy_? "I agree," she said cautiously, waiting for him to transfigure a pie to throw in her face.

"I only have three rules," Draco said after a bit of thinking. "One, We are to be civilized toward each other and will not do any harm on each other if it can be helped," He paused to see what Hermione thought, but she gave no reply so he went on, "Two, there is no harmful magic used in our dormitory _what so ever,_" At this Hermione gave a cough but agreed with him in the end. "And Three, _There will be no going into each other's room with out permission._"

Draco said the last one with such emphasis that it kind of frightened Hermione. Of course that rule was a given, she didn't want his filthy hands on her things, but why was he making such a big deal about such a agreed rule? Hermione agreed in the end and they shook to seal the deal.

Hermione then left, shocked by Draco's civilized actions. The first thought came to her head, '_Oh I have to tell Harry and Ron this!'_

Draco felt proud of himself that he had a enlightened conversation with Hermione Granger with out calling her a mudblood once. Though in reality, he never actually called her anything during the whole conversation. Draco sat back and smiled to himself.

He made his point clear about the room thing. Normally he didn't care who went into his room, but now that he was a member of the Order, if she found out, she'd tell Potter and Weasley then it'd get around school and he'd be dead before he would have the chance to run. So he had to make that last one more important than the rest.

Draco drifted to sleep and Hermione chatted with her friends the whole trip.

_The two may think they're two worlds apart, but in reality they are closer than they think. Draco will soon learn that there's always a price to pay, even if that means he has to learn the hard way._

_But that's what you get when you're Tamed by an Angel.

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Well? What did you think? Review and tell me all about it! I'm working on the first chapter and I'm on the third page already so I hope you enjoy this. They are the stories to the song fic: Lips of an Angel. I hope to get this one done then work on Reunited with an Angel.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
